1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glycerol derivatives and a process for preparing the same. More particularly this invention relates to glycerol derivatives having the formula (I) as described herein which are useful as a central nervous system depressant, intermediates for the preparation of .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents, as an inhibitor of platelet aggregation and as a choleretic agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that certain glycerol derivatives can be used as a metabolic intermediate of .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents. For example, Drug Metabolism Review, Vol. I(1), 101-116 (1972) discloses 1-(2,3-dihydroxy)propoxynaphthalene as a metabolic intermediate. However, the pharmacological activities of these glycerol derivatives have not yet been studied in detail.
Compounds which are known as platelet aggregation inhibitors include nucleic acid (xanthine) derivatives, prostaglandines, 1,3-diphenadions (e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,672,483), but it is not known that glycerol derivatives exhibit an inhibitory activity on platelet aggregation.